


Metal in the Cold

by shark_galaxy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Is So Done, Soft Stucky Week 2016, just tooth rotting fluff and 2 dumbasses, no angst like at all, these 2 are total idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_galaxy/pseuds/shark_galaxy
Summary: 2 times Steve and Bucky were complete idiots and find out what happens to metal in the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like 30 minutes on Christmas so it's pretty short. My first Stucky fic written for Soft Stucky Week

“Hey yknow how if you lick a pole in winter, your tongue’ll get stuck to it?” Bucky inquired as he and Steve were walking home from mass Christmas Eve.

  
“That ain't true, Buck. Least that's what ma says.” Steve responds:

  
“Well I bet your ma’s never tried it.”

  
“Have you?” Steve says. The two have stopped walking, and we're now standing by a traffic light on the corner of their street.

  
“No, but Jimmy Glenn has and he says his tongue got stuck.” Bucky says, eyeing the pole in front of them.

  
“Jimmy Glenn is full of shit and you know it.” Steve retorts.

  
“Well if you think so then why don't you try it?” Bucky looked smug as Steve inched towards the pole.

  
“Fine. Here goes.” Steve shut his eyes and stuck his tongue to the pole. He opened his eyes and attempted to pull away. When he didn't budge, both boys’ eyes widened with fear and awe.

  
“Oh my god Steve y-” Bucky burst out laughing as Steve desperately tried to pull his Rogue off the pole.

  
“Nmunmy! Nheeh!” Steve attempted to yell.

  
“Okay, okay,” Bucky gasped, collecting himself “How the hell are we gonna fix this?”

  
Steve shrugged as Bucky stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Okay so try to pull your tongue off the pole and I'll try to help without ripping it off.”

  
“Nheh!” Steve yelled.

  
They both pulled at once, Steve’s tongue coming off the pole, and fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

  
“ow,” Steve groaned.

  
“You okay?” Bucky asked.

  
“Yeah. Guess you were right. Gonna have to tell ma,” Steve chuckled. The two pushed themselves off the ground.

  
“Merry Christmas, Stevie,” Bucky said, pecking Steve’s forehead with a kiss.

  
“Merry Christmas Buck.”

  
\-----------

  
“Damn it's cold!” Bucky yelled, rolling a snowball outside the lake house he shared with Steve.

  
“I thought you liked the cold, Buck!” Steve taunted, hurling a snowball towards his boyfriend, “ _Winter_ Soldier!”

  
Bucky laughed. It had been a few years since he came out of cryo in Wakanda, and even though he still had the occasional nightmare, he had reached a point where he could joke about his resume with Steve, Natasha, and Sam. “Yeah, yeah, those crazy Soviets and their cold weather. I'll have you know that my favorite season is Summer!” Bucky retorted.

  
“Remember that time on Christmas, when you made me stick my tongue to that pole?” Steve asked, plopping down in the snow.

  
“Yeah I do remember that, why?”

  
“You think it works with your arm?” Steve asked, a devious smile appearing on his face.

  
“I guess there's one way to find out,” Bucky replied, looking down at his arm, courtesy of T’Challa. Steve stuck his tongue out and pressed it onto Bucky’s arm, only to find that it wouldn't come off.

  
“Well shit.”

  
About ten minutes later, Sam and Natasha showed up, phones out.

  
“Oh. My. God,” Natasha laughed.

  
“I didn't think it was possible for you two to be any stupider than you already are. Thanks for proving me wrong,” Sam said, snapping a picture for twitter.

  
Steve shrugged, smiling despite his tongue being stuck to a metal arm.

  
Later, when everyone was warming up in front of the fireplace, Steve and Bucky cuddled together under endless layers of blankets, they put on A Christmas Story. They laughed when Flick got his tongue stuck to the pole, teasing Steve and Bucky for having the brains of 3 ten year olds.

  
“That ones definitely going on the Christmas card!” Bucky laughed, scrolling through the pictures Nat had taken.

  
“Yup. Merry Christmas, Bucky.” Steve replied.

  
“Merry Christmas, Steve,” Bucky said, catching Steve's lips in a kiss.

  
“Oh get a room!” Sam yelled, throwing a pillow across the room at the pair. Nat snickered as Bucky got hit in the face.

  
Steve and Bucky made it a Christmas tradition to get their tongues stuck to various metal objects.

  
Tony really threw a fit when he found them stuck to his suit.

 

 

 

 

  
__

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @unicornlasercat


End file.
